I HATE YOU!
by sangofan
Summary: Inu Yasha was murdered, along with his parents, when he and kagome were both 4. They were best friends. Now Kagome just moved to Tokyo, along with her best friends. They were transfered, to a new school. What happens when Kag meets Inu Yasha at school. IK
1. Intro

Sup Yall? This is my second Fanfic. I hope yall like it!   
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha, but I do own the plot and Hikaru, and Guru. And if  
  
I'm wrong please tell me.  
  
= Change of scene ""= Speaking ' ' = Thinking ( = Happy  
  
I hate you! By Sangofan Chapter 1- Intro  
  
"BRING!" Kagome's alarm clock rang loudly.  
  
"Shit!" . Kagome was dreaming about the day her best friend Inu Yasha died. Inu Yasha  
  
Was murdered, along with his parents, when he was four. He was said to be  
  
dead because his body wasn't found there was blood in his room. Kagome  
  
started daydreaming about the last time she ever saw him.  
  
Flashback   
  
Inu Yasha was sitting in the small willow tree at Kagome's house. They were  
  
fighting about who was the smartest.  
  
"I HATE YOU! "Kagome yelled, in frustration.  
  
"THEN I HATE YOU TOO! "Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
He jumped out of the tree, and ran off, throwing his purple beaded necklace on the  
  
ground. It was given to him from Kagome when they first met on Inu Yasha's 3rd  
  
Birthday. {A.N.- isn't that adorable!}  
  
"I'm sorry, ' Yasha." Kagome whispered, picking up the purple necklace, as she walked inside.  
  
End of flashback   
  
"KAGOME!" yelled her little brother, Souta.  
  
"COMING!"  
  
Kagome was the gothic girl. Every body in her old school new it. They were all  
  
Afraid of her except for her friends, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kouga, Shipo, Kira,  
  
Hikaru, and Gura. They were all kind of outcasts at her old school. They  
  
all moved to Tokyo, because they were Transferred into the school.  
  
Kag got dressed, and went down stairs.  
  
"Honey! You're going to be late! Hurry! "Kag's mom said.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Kagome walked out the door with her lunch. She was dressed in her usual stile.  
  
Black every thing. Black board shorts, black makeup, black tank top, and black runners.  
  
She grabbed her board and skated to the high school. Kagome had trouble  
  
finding it, since she had just moved to Tokyo.  
  
' Shit! I'm never gonna get to school. I can't even find it! ' she thought to her self.  
  
' I cant wait to get a better reputation! ' She thought happily. But her thoughts slowly  
  
changed as A preppy guy with long white hair and cute dog ears, drove by yelling,  
  
"Stupid Ass Goth! "  
  
"STUPID PREP! "she yelled back.  
  
She stopped and crossed the road. She couldn't help thing that he seemed very familiar.  
  
Why couldn't she put her head to it? She just didn't no. Could it be some one from her  
  
Past? She shook that thought out of her head. She boarded to the ramp at the school.  
  
Kagome had done some research, and it said to have a skateboard park, in the field. No  
  
one used it though.  
  
' Weird. Everybody at my old school loved boarding. '  
  
She had promised to meet her friends there. She walked up to it, and started to board.  
  
People started to watch in amazement, as she did flips, jumps and other cool tricks. Then  
  
a group of people she recognized, came up and started to skateboard with her. They  
  
were just as good.  
  
"Sup, Sango? " "Not much. "  
  
"You? "  
  
"Well, I gathered a crowd, as you can see, and a prep came up to me and started  
  
cursing at me on my way to school. Nice of them, eh? "  
  
"Wow, your just having the time of your life. "  
  
"Yup! "  
  
A.N.-  
  
Well that's my first chappy! ! ! Thanks for reading! I hope you like my story, and  
  
pleez read on. If you have a problem with my spelling, I'm so sorry, but I have a screwed  
  
up spell check, and it wont work. And has for grammar, I suck at it, so pleez don't judge  
  
me on my spelling, and grammar. Well, pleeze R & R! And for those who don't know  
  
what ' R & R ' means. It mean ' read and review.  
  
Bye  
  
-  
  
- Sangofan 


	2. Classes

I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2 – Classes Sangofan  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
As Kagome and her gang walked down the hallway, People looked at them weirdly.  
  
Screaming  
  
"GOTHS "!  
  
Kagome got so pissed off, that she spazzed out, and every body kinda got a little  
  
scared.  
  
"RINGGGGGGGG!" the bell rang.  
  
"See you at lunch guys!", Sango called as she and Kira, walked into Math.  
  
Miroku, Kagome, Kouga, and Hikaru walked into English, and Kagura (Gura), Kikyo and  
  
Shipo walked into Gym.  
  
In the English room –  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Kouga, and Hikaru all stood at the front of the classroom. The Teach  
  
walked in, and introduced herself as ' Ms. Kaeda '.  
  
"Please introduce yourselves. "  
  
"I'm Kagome. I moved here from Canada."  
  
"Miroku here! I moved from Canada too! "  
  
"Sup? I'm Kouga! And I'm Canadian! "  
  
"Hiya! I'm Hikaru! And Canada is my old country! "  
  
Ms. Kaeda nodded and pointed to different places around the room.  
  
'The preps' point of view (I.Y.P.O.V) –  
  
As Ms. Kaeda pointed to the chairs, of where the new kids sat, he saw that ' Kagome'  
  
looked a lot like his old friend, from 13 years ago. His parents were murdered, and every  
  
one thought that he was murdered too, but he had ran away that night, because him,  
  
and his best friend had got into a big fight. And he was very depressed. So he was  
  
always in foster homes. He used to live in Canada too.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mr. Shikon, what is wrong?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Ms. Kaeda. Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Ok, then get back to work."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Kaeda."  
  
' I can't believe it! It can't be!'  
  
"Time for Attendants! "  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"Mr. Kouga, you say here, hi, or present in this class."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Here." I said.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Here. And may I say, you look fabulous today."  
  
"Thank you Miroku."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hikaru?" "Hiya!"  
  
"Ok class, since it is the first day of school, you can just talk to your class mates."  
  
"YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chatters came from the classroom; it was loud, Very loud. I walked up to ' Kagome' and  
  
started to talk.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Aren't you that snobby prep, who screamed at me for no good reason, on my way to  
  
school today?"  
  
"Uhhh, ya."  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Just ahh..."  
  
"COME ON, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"  
  
"Ok, well is your name Kagome Higarashi?"  
  
"Yes, what is it to you?"  
  
"Well, did you live in Vancouver, Canada? And have a friend named Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yes, I lived in Vancouver, and do you know Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Well, ya."  
  
"HE'S ALIVE!"  
  
"Yes, I'm..."  
  
A.N.-  
  
Sup? That's my second chappy! I hope you guys liked it! And to answer your guy's  
  
questions, I changed the character's personalities, because that is how I write. And if  
  
you peeps have a problem with that, then I'm sorry.  
  
Bye!  
  
- Frum Sangofan  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!R & R!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!R & R!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEEZ? THANKS YOU VARY MUCHESSS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE 


	3. Inu Yasha

I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3- Inu Yasha By Sangofan  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well, I'm, Inu Yasha."  
  
"What kind of practical joke is this."  
  
"It's not a joke."  
  
"It's not funny to... WHAT!"  
  
"It's not a lie!"  
  
"But, Inu Yasha, was never preppy, or mean, or..."  
  
"LOOK I AM INU YASHA!"  
  
"Jeez, I would have never guessed it. "  
  
"It's not like I agree with you either. Kagome would have never been a Goth. And  
  
she wouldn't swear, or yell, ' I HATE YOU'."  
  
"Hey! That was a long time ago!"  
  
"So!"  
  
"I can't believe you couldn't recognize me!"  
  
"I WONDER WHY! MAYBE BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, AND  
  
BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME A STUPID ASS GOTH! I AM PISSED OF AT YOU!  
  
DIDN'T YOU CALL, OR WRITE OR SOMETHING?"  
  
"Look, can we talk later, or something?"  
  
"No! Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't you dare follow me home!"  
  
Kagome stormed of, as the lunch bell rang. She took Miroku's arm and walked  
  
towards the cafeteria. ' What did I do wrong?'  
  
I walked to the cafeteria as well. Kagome walked up to me. Throw a purple  
  
necklace that she was wearing. It had two notes attached to it. He read the first  
  
one.  
  
---------- The first note -----------  
  
Inu Yasha,  
  
Happy Birthday! Your 4! I love you!!!!!!!  
  
Love ' Gome!  
  
---------- End of note ------------  
  
I chuckled to myself as I read the note. That was the birthday present I got from  
  
Kagome on my 4th birthday. The necklace was really special. He had thrown it of  
  
when he was fighting about who was the smartest. He got all mad and ran away.  
  
That was the night his parents were murdered. Inu Yasha opened the next note.  
  
---------- The second note ----------  
  
Inu Yasha,  
  
F you! I fing hate you!  
  
I am sorry that I spazzed out on you in English. But you deserved it. I'll get  
  
together with you tonight. Lets go to that ice cream shop on Main St. Ok?  
  
Then you are going to leave me alone. If you get dressed up, I will kill you. Not  
  
kidding. Here is you necklace, I grabbed it and put it on. I have never taken it of.  
  
Please do not wear it at school. Or any wear else. I hate you.  
  
Stupid ass Goth,  
  
Kagome  
  
---------- End of note ----------  
  
Inu Yasha smilled. I walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
A.N. –  
  
That's my third chappy! Bye! -sangofan 


	4. the date

I HATE YOU!!!  
  
CHAPTER 4- DATE  
  
Disclaimer- I wish I owned Inu Yasha :'( but I don't  
  
Inu Yasha walked out of school, as the last bell rang. He ran home. As he walked inside,  
  
he saw Kagome. Oh wait! It was just a flash back.  
  
----------Flashback----------  
  
Inu Yasha walked inside. He saw Kagome.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Kagome ran up to Inu Yasha and gave him a purple necklace, with a note attached  
  
to it.  
  
He read the note:  
  
---------Note---------  
  
Dear Inu Yasha,  
  
Happy Birthday! I love you!  
  
Love, 'Gome  
  
----------End of not----------  
  
"I love you ' Gome"  
  
---------End of Flashback---------  
  
Inu Yasha ran upstairs to get his wallet, and left the house quickly.  
  
(A.N. – I am not sure if the date was today, or the next day. So if it is tomorrow, then to  
  
bad.)  
  
He ran to the ice cream shop. He saw Kagome sitting on a chair, dressed in a nice Black  
  
tank top. She also had a mini skirt, with chains on it. Not very gothic, but something Inu  
  
Yasha got very turned on, seeing Kagome wear this. He just stood there staring.  
  
Kagome walked up to him pulled him to the booth she was sitting at.  
  
"Hello? Are you alive in there?" She said I a very annoyed voice, noticing that he was  
  
staring at her.  
  
"Oh ya sorry. I thought you said not to get dressed up?"  
  
"I AM NOT DRESSED UP!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now, I came to ask you..."  
  
"Kagomei'mreallysorry, Ididn'tmeantohurtyouandpleaseforgiveme." Inu Yasha mumbled  
  
really fast.  
  
"What? Can you say that in English?"  
  
"Ya sure."  
  
Inu Yasha started to lean in. Kagome stared in shock, not knowing, what he was going  
  
to do.  
  
' Oh shit, he's going to kiss me' she thought.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted, when Inu Yasha's lips slowly brushed against her's.  
  
He leaned back.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH  
  
ME!" Kagome yelled, and stormed off.  
  
' What did I do wrong?' Inu Yasha cluelessly thought to himself.  
  
Inu Yasha ran after Kagome. He finally cot up with her.  
  
She was walking very fast, and she was crying. Which Inu Yasha new because her  
  
eyeliner was dripping down her face.  
  
"Kagome I..."  
  
"Inu Yasha, piss off." 'Gome said sobbing.  
  
"But, I..."  
  
"GO THE HELL AWAY!"  
  
"Kagome! Wait!"  
  
Kagome whirled around.  
  
"INU YASHA, I HAVE WAITED THIRTEEN YEARS. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU  
  
NOTICING ME NOW? I HAVE WAITED. I HAVEN'T EVEN GONE OUT WITH ANY  
  
BODY. YOU PROMISED, YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME. I HELD YOU TO THAT  
  
PROMISE. I WAITED THIRTEEN YEARS. DON'T TRY TO TELL ME TO WAIT YOU  
  
ASS HOLE!"  
  
"JUST LISTEN!"  
  
Kagome turned around. Looking VERY angry. She started to tap her foot.  
  
"Well, I'm listening."  
  
"Ok, now hear me out. I couldn't phone, write or get a hold of you, because I was a  
  
foster home, all my life. I was never aloud to use the phone, or the computer. I wasn't  
  
even aloud to have friends. I did have friends, but my parents didn't know. When I found  
  
out, that I was moving to Tokyo, I thought I would never see you again. I thought that all  
  
my chances were lost."  
  
Kagome looked as if she was slapped across the face 20 times, while getting kicked in  
  
the shin. Terrible.  
  
' Oh my god. I can't believe I was so mean. I feel so bad.'  
  
Kagome bursted out in tears. She felt very faint. She started to fall. She was out cold.  
  
She fainted!  
  
He ran over to Kagome. He picked her up bridle stile, and ran to the hospital.  
  
In the waiting room, was packed with Kagome's family, and her gothic friends, Sango,  
  
Miroku, Kikyo, Kouga, Shipo, Kira, Hikaru, and Gura. Sango walked up top Inu Yasha.  
  
"DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?"  
  
"I would never hurt Kagome"  
  
"Sango dear, It was Kagome's, um, problem that she has. Now go sit down." Mrs.  
  
Higarashi said.  
  
'Problem?'  
  
Sango walked back to her seat beside Miroku, and Hikaru.  
  
"Ok, one person at a time can see Miss Higarashi."  
  
First Her mom went in, then her grandfather and her brother. The Sango, Miroku, and  
  
Kikyo went in. Kouga, Shipo, and Kira after. Then Hikaru and Gura went in. Inu Yasha  
  
went in by himself.  
  
IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM:  
  
Inu Yasha walked in and sat beside the sleeping Kagome.  
  
'I wish this had never happened.' He thought.  
  
"Inu, Yasha?" kagome said in a small voice.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see if you were alright."  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
Kagome started to sit up. Inu Yasha looked confused.  
  
"Come here." She said.  
  
He stood up and sat on the bed. Kagome leaned in. Inu Yasha, thinking thinking that she  
  
was going to kiss him, leaned in too. But Kagome just smacked him, REALLY HARD!  
  
Then she pulled him up to her face, and kissed him passionately. Their tungs battled.  
  
"I Love you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Inu Yasha just smilled.  
  
He kissed her again, and left.  
  
A.N.-  
  
Sup? I hope your enjoying my story. I know I am moving a little fast with their  
  
relationship, but I have a plan. A big plan! With NO lemons.  
  
PRESS THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW! PRESS IT! YOU NO YA WANNA !!!!!!!! 


	5. end!

Hi u guys! I would just like to inform u, that this story is over. I am not completing it, cuz I have no idea where its going. Well, once again, I would like to give thanks to the following people:

Angleoflight

Fluffygurl

Aznpop – id just to say thanks. U reveiwed every chappy. YOU'RE THE BEST. Oh and goths arnt that bad.

Trang Nguen

(AN- these r only my fave reveiwers, that reved a lot. All ov u guys rock, but im a really slow typer and have already been typing for half an hour )

ImmortalAngel143

Thank u all! I luv u guys!!!!!!!!

Im proad, 24 reveiws! Lol

Id like to inform u that I am righting a new story! Lol inf o below:

Forever Is A Long Time

By Sangofan

Summary:

Punkrocker Kagome, moves into Tokyo, from America. Meets Other punkrockers. They all enter the battle of the Bands, and think they'll all be together forever.. but forever is a long time.

I luv u all, im srry I stoped the story, but Trang was right... I took the story on the rong road and it got ruined.

Bye!


End file.
